A Spur of Pokemon Love Rewrite
by scribe0magic
Summary: Well the original version of this wan't very good, but here's a much more flushed out and expanded version. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Pokemon


**A Pokemon One Shot**

 **A Spur of Pokemon Love Rewrite**

 **Note: I decided to completely redo this story, but still keep the original version up so people can see the differences I made to help make this a better story. I don't own Pokemon, just my fanfictions**

Sometime After the Kalos League

We find Ash Ketchem board in his room in Pallet Town, ever since he lost in Kalos and then had to deal with the crisis that happened right as the league came to a close; Ash decided to do some major training, so that the next time he enters a league he can finally win

Ash however at the moment thinking back to all the female companions he had travel with him and figured that some of them had a crush on him "Man I still can't believe they think I'm dense about love, but I just ignore every attempt of flirting as I don't feel the same" Ash said to himself 'I'd say so' agreed Pikachu who has resting on Ash's chest

"Pikachu have you ever had a crush?" asked Ash suddenly "Um' pikachu said before shaking his head no "Well...I do, but I'm not sure if it work out" said Ash 'Is it Serena?' asked pikachu "Serena? No, she's real sweet and all, but she's got her own dream to follow. I don't want to stand in the way of that" replied Ash who sat up

'Then who?' asked pikachu who was puzzled "Heh, nevermind...we should figure out what we are going to do while we wait for the Indigo League to start" said Ash as he stood up and looked at all the art work on his walls

"Man we've been through a lot over the years haven't we pikachu?" asked Ash 'Yeah no kidding' agreed pikachu with a sigh "You know I made a promise to some friends, but I've been so busy that I haven't had the time to fulfill them yet, so that's what I'm going to do" said Ash 'About time' snickered pikachu

Over the course of a few weeks Ash went around Kanto locating his old pokemon from before and made calls for the others to be brought back. Ash then made plans to go to Altomare as a surprise for Latias as he figured, more like hoped, it was her that had kissed him before he left the first time

-Time Skip Four Days-

We now see Ash stepping off the boat onto the Altomare Docks and decided to wander around for a bit before looking for the Secrete Garden in the heart of the city. As Ash was walking about he didn't notice that Latias was watching him not that far away overjoyed that he finally came back, and hoped that this time she could tell him just how much she loved him

Ash spent a good three hours going around Altomare before heading in the direction of the Secrete Garden, and felt that something was pointing him in the right direction "Hmmm I think my aura is helping me find where we want to go" Ash said to himself 'I don't know, but you should really learn how to use it properly' said pikachu

"Aura? He can use aura?" Latias asked herself as she heard every word "I wondered what I felt coming from him the first time we met"

Soon Ash reached the same entrance to the Secrete Garden that he went through to first time "Ready to see latias again?" asked Ash 'Yeah I am!' cried pikachu happily "Then lets go" said Ash as he stepped through to illusion and into the garden

"Wow it's a beautiful as the first time we were here" said Ash in awe "Ash? Is that you?" asked Bianca who was relaxing in the garden "Sure is, how have you been?" greeted Ash "I've been alright, latias on the other hand has been somewhat different since you left though" replied Bianca "How?" asked Ash with concern "I'm not entirely sure, shortly after you left some more latis came to help out, but every time one of the males tries to woo her she turns them down, hard" answered Bianca "Ouch, but why is she turning them down?" asked Ash who was secretly glad she did

"So where is she?" asked Ash "I believe out in the city keeping an eye out" answered Bianca "What about the other lati?" asked Ash "Hiding from you as they don't know who you are" answered Bianca "Odd, I would have thought Arceus would have said something to the other legendaries after I saved him while I traveled through Sinnoh" pondered Ash 'I would have thought so too' agreed pikachu "You saved Arceus?" asked a shocked Bianca "Yeah, I'll tell you all about my adventures since I left once latias gets here" answered Ash "It's a good thing that I'm already here then isn't it?" telepathed Latias as she decloaked right behind Ash "Waaaa!" cried Ash in shock

Once Ash got over his scare he told Bianca and Latias everything he did since he left, to say the two were dumbfounded would have been an understatement "Woah... I'd never guess you would do all that" said Bianca who was blown away by everything Ash had done "Me either, but I wouldn't have done anything different except maybe the way I did in the Unovia League" said Ash

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Bianca "Retry the Indigo League, but it's not for a few more weeks" answered Ash "Ash, Bianca I need to go check on something, I'll be right back" telepathed Latias right before she vanished "I wonder what she's up to" pondered Ash

"You like her, don't you" noted Bianca "What?! What are you talking about?" asked Ash who played dumb "Don't be coy with me Ash I can see it in your eyes" said Bianca "Alright yes, I do have a crush on her" admitted Ash 'What!' cried pikachu in shock "But that type of thing isn't accepted in society, and I couldn't put her through all the problems that a relationship with her would cause" continued Ash "I know that Ash, but you know I think she fells the same way towards you" said Bianca

"What?" asked Ash in confusion, the one he loved, loved him back? "If I'm right it would mean that's why she's turned down all those other males" said Bianca "If that true than yeah that makes sense" agreed Ash who was secretly giddy

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin

"Lord Arceus is everything Ash told me true?" asked Latias "Yes my child it is" answered Arceus "However I have yet to come up with a proper gift for him for everything he has done" "I might have an idea" said Latias "What that may be?" asked Arceus "Ever since he first saved me I've been in love with him and the years have only made it stronger, and I think he might love me back" answered Latias

"Hmmm are you suggesting that I turn him into a latios?" asked Arceus "Not right away, but yes" answered Latias with a deep blush "While it's a good idea, I suggest talking to Ash first and see what he thinks" said Arceus "But if he agrees then you both have my blessing" "Thank you father" thanked Latias who was very happy that she might be able to be with Ash after all

It was late at night when Latias returned and found that Ash was staying at one of the hotels by the seaside "I should go in as Bianca first, and go from there" Latias told herself

"Bianca?" said Ash in confusion when he answered the door to his room "Try again" said Latias "I knew it was you Latias, but I didn't want anyone to hear me in the hall" replied Ash when she came in and he closed the door "Ah that's smart" agreed Latias "Anyway, what brings you here?" asked Ash "I need to ask a question" answered Latias after she changed back into her natural form

"What?" asked Ash who was intrigued "How do you feel about me?" asked Latias "Oh" said Ash who was expecting something along those lines "Well?" asked Latias who was getting nervous "How's this for an answer?" asked Ash right before he pulled her in and planted a kiss on her lips with everything he had

Latias wasn't expecting Ash to just kiss her on the lips, and with so much passion and love. Latias quickly returned the kiss with equal passion and the two continued to lock lips until Ash broke it off to breath 'I did not see that coming' said pikachu who watched the whole thing take place

"Oops sorry pikachu I forgot you were here" apologized Latias 'No, no it's fine, but ummm a lot of people are not going to allow this to work out' replied pikachu "Latias, I'd love to pursue this, but this type of thing is heavily frowned upon and they'll think I'm some sort of freak" said Ash sadly

"There might be a way to fix that" said Latias "Huh? How?" asked Ash "Don't you think you should get some sort of reward for all the times you've saved the world?" asked Latias "Sort of, I don't do it for the recognition, I do it because it's the right thing to do" answered Ash "Actually Arceus has been wanting to reward you, but hasn't been able to come up with anything" said Latias

"What!? Seriously?!" asked Ash in shock "Yep, but I suggested something that's perfect" answered Latias "What?" asked Ash who was highly interested in what she had in mind "Think Ash, what would make things easier between us?" asked Latias "Ummm if I was a latios" said Ash "wait... you're not saying that's what you suggested are you?"

"Actually it was" answered Latias "Woah... I didn't expect that, but if that's true then when will it happen?" asked Ash "It's up to you, Arceus wanted to know what you thought first" answered Latias "I love it Latias, but can we wait until after the Indigo League?" replied Ash "I guess, but what are we going to do until then?" said Latias "Make out" said Ash right before he pulled Latias in for another long kiss

Pikachu watched the entire exchange and was excited that Ash was going to be rewarded for all he's done and that he finally found the one for him, and went to bed giddy and happy for Ash. Ash and Latias eventually fell asleep in each others arms, thankfully no one came in while they were or things would turn sour

The next day Ash went with Latias to the Secrete Garden and waited for Bianca and Lorenzzo to show up so they could speak to them "I'm nervous Ash" whimpered Latias "Relax, they're your friends, plus they already know how we feel about each other" assured Ash "Oh..." said Latias in a small voice "am I that readable?" "Apparently" replied Ash who pulled her into a hug

"Ah there you are" said Bianca when she came over "I figured this would happen" "Yeah, but you do know if we're going to be together Latias can't stay here right?" replied Ash "I know, and we'll miss her, but it's for the best" said Bianca "Where's Lorenzzo?" asked Ash "Working, he'd be here otherwise" answered Bianca "But he gives his regards and wishes you two the best of luck"

"Well Latias there is only one thing left to do" said Ash "Capture me in a pokeball?" asked Latias "Yeah, normally I'd avoid doing such a thing, but this is so we can't be separated by another trainer" answered Ash "Huh, some other legendaries wondered why you didn't try to catch them, even though they're okay with it" said Latias "What? I didn't know that, I left them be free because they're vital to the balance of the world" said Ash in surprise "Well one of them is supposed to follow you, but your _ideals_ are what stopped him from asking" "You mean Zekrom?" asked Ash "Yep" replied Latias

"Well... if they really want to join me, then who am I to turn them down?" said Ash "but if you could tell them to meet me back home first, I want to get my pokemon ready for them to join" "That's fine, but first you need to catch me" agreed Latias "Alright, go pokeball!" yelled Ash as he threw a Love Ball at Latias who didn't even struggle

"How do you feel?" asked Ash once he let her back out "A little dizzy" answered Latias 'Yeah, that's only part of the reason I despise going in those' said pikachu "Alright, I'll be back by nightfall my love" said Latias as she headed out to go tell the legendaries that want to join Ash the good news

After a few more days in Altomare Ash headed home with Latias in tow. Latias was in a new disguise that she had made after she came back, now she was about the same height as Ash, had shoulder length ruby red hair, light fair skin and a slender body "You know it's hard to tell which form is more beautiful" said Ash as they walked along "Stop it you're making me blush" said Latias who was blushing really hard

"You know I just realized that my friends are going to be in for a shock when they see us together" said Ash "Why? They think you'd never get a girl?" asked Latias "Yep, they think I'm some dense blockhead when it comes to romance" answered Ash "But the truth is I was aware of what was going on every time, I just didn't care cuz I didn't feel the same way, or I was to young to really understand" "Makes sense" agreed Latias "Look we're almost to Pallet" said Ash as he pointed to a sign saying Pallet Town was only a mile away

"Latias I don't want people to know we're together yet, so can you wait out in the woods or something while I gather the rest of my pokemon?" asked Ash just as they reached the outskirts of Pallet "Sure" agreed Latias who then turned invisible 'I'm guessing you don't want your mom to flip out right?' asked pikachu "If you're asking about mom flipping out I have a girlfriend, then yes that's mainly why I asked Latias to go hide" replied Ash

"How was your trip to Altomare?" asked Delia after Ash came home and took a seat "It was great, I had a fun time" answered Ash "Did anything happen while you were away?" asked Delia "Nothing out of the ordinary" replied Ash "What kind of ordinary?" asked Delia as Ash had told her all the different times he saved the world or a legendary, or something along those lines "Nothing world ending I promise you" said Ash "Well that's a relief" said Delia with a sigh "Well I'm going to go check up on my pokemon, I'll back in time for dinner" said Ash as he got up "Alright honey, be safe" said Delia as Ash walked out the door

"Professor! It's me Ash!" called Ash as he knocked on the door "I'll be right there" called Prof. Oak from inside "I'm guessing you want to see your pokemon?" asked Prof. Oak when he opened the door "Yep, I need to see if they have been keeping up with their training while I was away" answered Ash "Well they're all out back in their usual area" said Prof. Oak "Thanks professor" thanked Ash as he headed over to where his pokemon hung out

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" called Ash as he came close to his pokemon who were all happy to see him again. This led to the usual gloping of Ash and burying him in a massive dog pile "Guys can you please get off I have something very important to say" pleaded Ash

All of Ash's pokemon got off of Ash and formed their ranks. Ash looked over all his pokemon and was proud of how much they all have grown and all of them finally reached their final evolutions in most cases "Alright everyone you all remember all those times I either told you I saved the world, or you were there to help me?" asked Ash

All his pokemon nodded "Well it turns out Arceus has been wanting to reward me for sometime, but hasn't been able to come up with anything, plus some of the legendaries I've helped actually want to join us" announced Ash

The look of shock and awe on his pokemon's faces was priceless to say the least "Did I hear that right?" asked a shocked Prof. Oak who had followed Ash out shortly after he went to see his pokemon "Uhh you weren't supposed to hear that, but yes it's true" answered Ash sheepishly "Well I have to say some of your friends have wondered when you would get at least one legendary, plus I already know you have one" said Prof. Oak "Oops I forgot you get an update every time I get a new pokemon" said Ash "Yes, so where is she?" asked Prof. Oak eager to meet the legendary

"Sorry, but I told her to go hide off somewhere" said Ash "But if you wait she'll most likely show up with the others who want to join me" "Fine, but let me know when they arrive" said Prof. Oak "You'll know as the one I do know is coming makes a big entrance" said Ash

While Ash waited for the legendaries to show he played with all his pokemon and enjoyed himself immensely. Two hours latter thick dark clouds suddenly appeared signaling the arrival of one of the legendaries "Guys I think Zekrom is here" said Ash looking up 'Indeed' bellowed zekrom as he descended from the cloud

"So...you're supposed to follow me?" asked Ash 'You're my Hero of Ideals, of course I am' said zekrom with a nod "Well Ash I'm not surprised that zekrom showed up, from what I know you two fit well together" said Prof. Oak as he approached them "I guess, but I do wonder who the other legendaries are" said Ash with a shrug "Well with him here I'm sure the others will show up shortly" assured Prof. Oak

And he wasn't wrong over the course of an hour the rest of the legendary pokemon that wished to join Ash appeared, and they are: Lugia, Azelf, Keldeo, Darkrai, Ho-oh, Suicune, Meloetta and surprisingly Giratina "Wait, you're in charge of the Distortion World, that's too important to not manage" said Ash in shock and worry "Ash it's fine, the Distortion World can function without him, it's only if something major happens does he need to be there" said Latias as she made herself known

"Really?" asked Ash in confusion "It's largely true, but I'm not sure if Arceus will let him leave" confirmed Lugia "Speaking of him, what is this reward for saving the world so many times?" asked Prof. Oak "You'll have to wait until after the Indigo League, that's when it'll happen" answered Ash "I want everyone here at the same time so I don't have to explain it latter or repeat myself" "Fair enough, but with these legendaries the league might not be that hard for you" said Prof. Oak

"I don't plan on using them unless I have to, it would be unfair to my other pokemon that have trained so hard for this" said Ash "Plus I still need to asset their strength and abilities before I use them in a major battle" "That's a good way to approach it" agreed Prof. Oak "But can you make it so that other trainers can't find out that I have them until I decide to use them in a battle?" asked Ash "Of course, it's important that people don't know you have so many legendaries, it would make you a major target for a lot of bad people" complied Prof. Oak "Thanks" said Ash with gratitude

After Ash caught all the legendaries that wished to join him he put them all through their paces and found that for the most part his strongest regular pokemon could take them on fairly well, some of them were clearly lacking in certain areas that he planed on improving on right away

Soon it was time for the Indigo League and Ash was one of the first trainers to arrive and got excellent sleeping arrangements, largely due to how many things he's accomplished as a trainer and saving Kalos "Wow look at this room, it's amazing" said Ash in awe when he saw the hotel room he got 'Wow, we've stayed at some really nice places and this is one of them' agreed pikachu

"I can't wait for tomorrow" said Ash as he plopped down on the bed 'Me either' agreed pikachu "I wonder if we'll see any of our old friends" pondered Ash 'Most likely' said pikachu "Want to go see the sights?" asked Ash 'Sure' nodded pikachu

As Ash headed outside he let latias out in a secluded area so she could change forms and walk alongside Ash. As they reached the stadium they saw all of Ash's friends and rivals "Hey!" called Ash

The group turned and saw Ash standing next to a very pretty girl and was holding her hand "Ash? Who's that girl next to you?" asked Brock "My girlfriend Jewel" answered Ash "What!" exclaimed all of Ash's friends as they never though Ash would ever get a girlfriend, ever "What you think I was really that dense?" asked Ash "Cuz I wasn't, I just didn't feel the same way, or was to young to understand"

"So where did you met her?" asked Serena "Altomare" answered Ash "We met when I went back to fulfill a promise I made" "Man you got a girlfriend before I did" whined Brock as he slumped to the ground "and I'm older than you" "Sorry Brock" apologized Ash "but maybe if you stopped flirting with every girl you see you might get one"

"Well it's nice to see you again either way" said Dawn "Thanks, but what were you all talking about? It seemed like you all were about to attack each other" asked Ash "Oh? Some people here think you should give up entirely, while most of us think you're doing just fine but should at least train harder" answered Brock "Excuse me?" demanded Ash angerly "I've supported you no matter what, and you repay me by saying I should give up?!" "I tried telling Max that you did way better in Kalos than Unova, but he won't listen" said May

"Well you better think twice before you count me out, cuz I've been training my pokemon ever sense I got home from Kalos" snapped Ash "Like I said Ash, most of us still believe in you, we just think you needed to train some of your pokemon more" said Brock "Well I'll agree to that, and I'll admit Unova wasn't my best" said Ash who then warned "and I'll give the rest of you until the end of this league to change your tune or we're no longer friends, cuz I'm not holding anything back this time"

Soon the league began and Ash blew right threw the preliminaries faster than anyone had seen before "Woah, where did that power come from?" pondered Max "See Ash does know what he's doing Max" said May

As the league moved on everyone saw Ash use all the pokemon he had obtained during his journey across the globe and many could tell he was gradually using stronger and stronger pokemon "He hasn't used pikachu yet, why?" asked Dawn "I'm betting pikachu is one of his strongest pokemon he has" answered Brock "Think about it, pikachu has been with him sense the start, so imagine how powerful he is now" "Good point" agreed Dawn

Soon it was the semifinals where Ash finally use pikachu along with charizard, sceptile, krookdile, infernape and for a surprise, meloetta "He got a legendary?!" exclaimed Ash's friends

"Hold on" said Brock "Ash has been using stronger and stronger pokemon and he just used as far as we know best pokemon" "So? He can't have any pokemon stronger than those can he?" asked May "I'm not sure, but I get the felling we're going to find out tomorrow seeing how he just won the battle"

The next day it was a rematch between Ash and Tobias and everyone was shocked when Ash started sending out more legenaries and then finish the battle with giratina "How in the world did he get those legendaries?" asked Max who was dumbfounded entirely "He's got some explaining to do, that's for sure" agreed Iris

Ash however sent out zekrom after he got his trophy and flew back to Pallet Town so no one could bother him 'It's almost time' said zekrom as they flew "I know, and I'm a little bit scared" admitted Ash 'Fear not, you're going to be able to live a happy life' assured zekrom 'Plus Acreus doesn't see you having to save the world any time soon, so there's that too' "That'd be a nice change of pace" sighed Ash with relief

Soon Ash reached Pallet Town and went into Prof. Oak's Lab where his mother, Prof. Oak and Tracey were waiting for him with smiles on their faces "Oh Ash I'm so proud of you" cried Delia as she wrapped Ash in a hug "I am as well" added Prof. Oak "Same here" finished Tracey

"Thanks for the support, even though some thought I should just quit" said Ash "What!? Who?" demanded Delia "Max, Misty and some of my rivals, but the rest just thought I should just train harder instead" answered Ash "and I think they've changed their tune after seeing me win" "Well I hope so, or they're going to have to face me" replied Delia with hints of rage in her voice

"I hope so two, but for now I'm going to get some rest and get ready for Arceus to appear" said Ash "Yes I'm really interested in finding out what he has planed in store for you" said Prof. Oak

A few days latter a large party was held for Ash for his first league victory, and Ash was right those who though he should give up came and apologized to him for doubting him. As things picked up Team Rocket tried to crash the party, but not to attack, but to tell them that they've quit Team Rocket and wanted to start anew

But shortly after that Arceus appeared in the sky with all the rest of the legendary pokemon behind him and Ash's legendaries joined them there "Oh my word I never thought I'd see the day where I would see all the known legendary pokemon in one place" said Prof. Oak

"Hey professor I don't recognize some of them" said Ash "That's because they come from the Alola Region that's just south of the Orange Islands" explained Prof. Oak "Oh... well I know where I'm going next" said Ash

"Can I ask why Arceus is here?" demanded Iris "That's because Arceus is going to give me a gift for saving the world so many times" explained Ash "It just took him a while to come up with the perfect one" "What would that be?" asked Brock who had seen Ash save the world many times

"Remember when we first left Altomare and I was kissed on the check and you asked if it was Bianca or Latias?" asked Ash "Yeah" answered Brock "Well it turns out it was Latias who kissed me" answered Ash "Well..." replied Brock who's eyes went a little wide "What! A latias kissed you?!" shrieked Iris

"So? I just didn't realize why she did until latter" replied Ash "And why was that?" asked Iris "It was because I had fallen in love with him" replied Jewel as she dropped her illusion, reviling her true form "And after sometime I realized I felt the same way" added Ash

"But that's gross and frowned upon" pointed out Max "Not after I give Ash my blessing" corrected Arceus "I don't get it" said Max "I do" explained Brock "The only way that a relationship between Ash and Jewel would truly work out is if Ash was a latios"

"That is correct, in fact it was Jewel as she's come to be known was the one who suggested the idea to me in the first place" confirmed Arceus "So Ash are you ready?" "I am" replied Ash "Then please stand in front of me" said Arceus

As Ash stepped in front of Arceus a golden light showed down from above that caused Ash to start hovering in that air and glow in a way a pokemon does when they evolve "Woah, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked May "Yeah I am, but I just can't believe it" said Dawn

Soon the faded and Ash stopped glowing and changing, and in his place was a golden latios "Ash is that you?" asked Delia "It is indeed your son" replied Arceus "He's now mostly a latios now, but there is enough human left in him that he can't be captured in a pokeball" "But what happens now?" asked Prof. Oak "I'm going to take Ash and all his pokemon to a paradise where Ash can learn how to use his new powers and be safe from those who would bring him harm" answered Arceus "Once he returns he'll be able to bring you there, but know that it is a sacred place hidden away from prying eyes"

Arceus then began to glow very bright, causing everyone to cover their eyes, and when the light faded Arceus along with Ash and all his pokemon were gone "Well I can only hope Ash returns to us soon" said Prof. Oak "for his mother's sake"

It was true, Delia had fainted shortly after Arceus had left

When Ash began to stir he noticed that his body felt very off, but knew it had to do with him turning into a pokemon "Ash, are you awake?" asked Jewel "Sorta" replied Ash groggerly "That's good to hear" said Latias with a sigh of relief

"Where are we?" asked Ash once he opened his eyes "Arceus brought us to a place where you could learn how to use your new form and powers in safety" answered Jewel "That was nice of him, but what about my friends and family?" replied Ash "Once you get the hang of your powers we can go back and then you can bring them here from time to time" answered Jewel "But I want to stay here and raise a family with you" "This place would be perfect for that, but can I learn how to get around first?" replied Ash with a smile on his face "No duh" agreed Jewel

It took Ash about a week to gain full control over his new body and learn some of the basics of his new powers "This is just amazing" said Ash as he layed next to Jewel "It is indeed, but are you ready to take things all the way?" asked Jewel with some hunger in her eyes "Yes, but lets get back to our cave first" agreed Ash who was slightly apprehensive about what he was about to do

Once they got inside their cave Ash asked seductively Jewel as he layed her down "So what form do you want?" "Either one is fine" replied Jewel "Then I'm staying the way I am" said Ash and he began giving her foreplay

"Ooooh! Ash yes! Please keep going!" begged Jewel "Alright" complied Ash as he began to lick her from the neck down to her flower and then lick it repetitively

"Ash please don't stop! I'm getting close!" begged Jewel who was quite aroused "I don't plan to" replied Ash who was also highly aroused

Just then Jewel bent over and began sucking Ash off very hard, causing him to stop and gasp for a moment before continuing "Aaah! I'm getting close!" said Ash and Jewel at the same time "Together now!" declared Ash

Both lovers continued to eat each other until both orgasmed massively coating each other in their fluids "That was something, but are you ready for round two?" asked Ash hungerly "Yes! Yes! I am!" cried Jewel

"Good cuz here I come" said Ash as he lined up his still rock hard member up to Jewel's flower and thrusted forward "Yipe!" cried Jewel in slight pain and discomfort "You okay?" asked Ash who was fully hilted in her "Yes, keep going!" replied Jewel "Alright" complied Ash as he began thrusting in and out of her with increased speed and he went

Ash kept it up for about twenty minuets before crying out "Ooooh Jewel I'm coming!" "Please fill me with your hot seed!" begged Jewel "I gotcha!" replied Ash as he humped her harder and harder

Soon Ash blew his load deep inside Jewel who also orgasmed at the same time "Heheheh that was something huh?" asked Ash who was still inside Jewel who replied "It was, wana go again?" "Most defendantly" agreed Ash who began humping her again

This process continued the entire night until Jewel spoke up and said "Ash, I don't think I can hold any more of your seed, plus I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant now" "That's great news, plus I'm all tuckered out" replied Ash as he finally pulled out of her "It's been a long night, I'm going to sleep" yawned Jewel "Me two, sweet dreams my love" replied Ash who also yawned

Ten years had passed sense Ash vanished, but he did send a letter saying he was rather busy with his new family and would visit as soon as he could. All of his friends had in the mean time reached their dreams and were happy to know Ash was happy and enjoying himself. One day Prof. Oak got a message saying that both of Ash's oldest children would be going out and becoming trainers rather soon and wanted to know if he would give them their starters. Prof. Oak replied asking if Ash was going to come with to which Ash replied that he was going to drop of his two eldest along side his family

This news was quickly spread to Ash's friends who wanted to see him again. And boy they were amazed at how Ash looked now, for standing behind a set of twins was a tall muscular man with a small beard and a golden Aura Guardian outfit "Ash? Is that you?" asked Brock "It sure is" replied Ash "and meet my kids"


End file.
